Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, and a communication method.
Description of the Related Art
Conference systems that hold a remote conference between users at remote places through a communication network, such as the Internet, have been widely used. With the conference system, in a conference room of one of the parties of the conference, images of the conference room and audio, such as remarks thereof, are image-captured and collected using a terminal device of the remote conference system. Then, the captured data is converted to digital data and transmitted to a terminal device of the other party. In a conference room of the other party, the images are displayed on a display and the audio is output through a speaker. Thus, techniques of holding a conference between users at remote places in a state close to an actual conference are known.
In the conference system, firmware (programs and applications) are periodically updated in some cases in order to improve call security performance and operation performance. The following method has been known as a method of updating the program in the conference system. That is, update data and meta information (metadata) are acquired by accessing a server through a network so as to update the program, and a program version that depends on this program.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-084118 discloses the following update method. The update method includes determining whether an update is necessary for a communication device, receiving a selection operation from a user indicating whether the update is to be executed when the update is present, and executing the update when the selection operation for executing the update is made.